JP-A-60-82859 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"; corresponding patent written in English or German are shown after the Examples hereof) illustrates a quantitative glucose analyzing element having an oxidase layer. This dry-type quantitative glucose-analyzing element is characterized in that it contains a peroxidase in the reagent layer. However, it has a drawback in that the accuracy of quantitative analysis of glucose is lower in the higher concentration range due to the smaller gradient of the calibration curve in the higher concentration range.